Killer Love
by RainbowMaster01
Summary: !Elsanna Modern AU! Anna is a professional MMA fighter who loves the thrill of fighting. Elsa is a hitman hired to take her out, and not on a date. But I'm pretty sure Anna will argue otherwise... Boxer!Anna Hitman!Elsa


**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Sven, gimme something with a kick!" Anna called out, head lazily resting on her palm. She swung her leg aimlessly, the other one resting on the bar attached to her seat. Anna was at her favorite bar, actually the only one she goes to, Oaken's Bar. It's owned by a close friend from high school, having been passed down to him by his uncle. The building was small and out of the way, but among the scattered tables and bar stools sat the a pretty large number of regulars.

"Anna, I don't think that's a good idea, seeing how close finals are and all," the bartender and owner, Sven, said as he made his way over to stand across from Anna. His wild hair falling into his face every here and there, a small silver ear piercing in his right ear. The piercing being a mark of rebellion from his high school years he's grown fond of and decided to keep. I have a white streak from that same reason. Anyways, he was a pretty quiet guy back then and still is really.

Anna rolled her eyes, a small smirk resting upon her face. "Sven, how long have you known me? I'm kidding, Kristoff would have my head if I had a drop of anything but water and milk. Speaking of that, can I have a water, please?"

"Alright, but I'll have to charge," he replied and went into the back, coming back a few seconds later with a water bottle in hand."Every time you come here you never buy anything. I'm gonna go bankrupt before you know it."

"Water's free, Sven, and at best I liven this place up a little. Isn't that right guys?" Anna turned her head to the side over at the corner holding a group of drunken men, raising her fist into the air with a shout. The men raised their fists as well, cheering back at her, Anna faced Sven again with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with the fact you're a well-known MMA fighter," Sven replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He placed the water in front of Anna, not even going through the trouble of pouring it out of the bottle. She snatched it off the counter, gulping half of it before Sven continued. "So, on the topic of you being a MMA fighter, how have you been holding up in the competition?"

Anna chuckled. Her MMA fights were pretty popular on television, and usually the results of her fights were put on the local news. It was just like Sven to not watch television and be clueless. "Just made the top ten of course," Anna said, "I had a fight yesterday, and it was a crazy one. That chick was the size of a bear and there's rumors that she actually wrestles them!"

"Wrestles what?"

"Bears! Pay attention! Anyways, I still won though, and that's why I'm here celebrating!"

"And Kristoff let you?"

Anna chuckled, brushing a hand through her ponytail, feeling as soft as it looks. "Um, no. It took forever to ditch him. Seriously, Kristoff needs to lighten up sometimes! He always thinks that if I were to go to a bar I'd drink, which I am but its water, anyways did it ever occur to him that maybe I was visiting a high school friend?" Sven opened his mouth to answer before Anna cut him off, "No, Of course not! I understand he cares, being my manager and all, but come on! I'm not going to do something _that_ stupid.

Sven nodded and congratulated Anna for her win, smiling at her antics. It was rare that she ever lost, but he still congratulated her nonetheless. One of the best in her weight class, Anna was a professional MMA fighter. The people of Arendelle were deeply loyal to their sports, and having a fighter from their own city fueled their passionate support immensely. Now she was on television more than ever as the finals of Arendelle Regional Championship drew near.

The Arendelle Regional Fighting Championship was one of the biggest MMA tournaments around, and MMA fighters came from all over the world to attempt to make it to the top. After months of preparation, Anna had finally begun to rise in the ranks, becoming one of the ten fighters remaining after her winning match the day prior. It had been tough fight, each of the two woman not wanting to let the other get too close. In the end Anna had emerged victorious, of course, and was placed in the final ten. Not that placing in the top ten really mattered to her. To Anna it was all about the fight, the aching in her body when she won, the sweat on her brow as she pushed herself, or when she felt herself land a blow. Nothing beat the feeling of talking things out with punches and kicks.

"Did you have practice today?" Sven asked, gesturing towards Anna's less than modest attire. She sat on the bar stool, still swinging her legs back and forth in a bright Green sports bra and cargo shorts, which were loosely pulled over a pair of black spandex shorts.

"Yeah, Kristoff has been making practices shorter than usual, and scheduled practice for me from six to eight, and then again from twelve to two," she groaned, "I did the early morning practice, but when the second session came around I was like, 'screw it', so I ditched it. I just won yesterday, so I deserve a break for one day."

"I thought you liked practice?"

"Oh, I do! But, the practices after competition days are always just lifting or running. Waaaay too boring," Anna explained.

"Ah." Sven turned and saw another patron had entered the building and seated himself at the bar. Telling Anna he'd be right back, Sven walked over and fulfilled the man's request. It only took a few moments, but as Sven was occupied Anna continued to look around.

The establishment had barely changed when Sven had taken over ownership. The bar still had a homey feel to it, with wooden furniture and dimly lit lighting. Despite the sun being high in the sky the bar was still dark, and Anna liked it that way. It certainly kept it cool during the intense summer heat. Across the bar, the men whose work started late into the night and ended midday situated themselves in the corner, watching the television Sven had had someone install not too long ago. The men weren't too loud, save for their cheers and jests towards whatever it was they were watching.

Anna heard footsteps across from her, and looked back to see that Sven had returned. He hadn't said anything yet, so Anna took the opportunity. "So how have you been? Been treating Alice well?" Anna asked, looking at Sven's stoic face. He was never one to show much emotion, but his girlfriend, Alice, was the exact opposite of him. It was as if she was trying to make up for his lack of emotion by being as boisterous and excitable as possible.

"It's been going well between us, as always."

"That's good to hear! You two—" A buzzing interrupted Anna. She looked down, and saw her cellphone, which rested on the bar, lit up and vibrating. With one glance at who was calling Anna grimaced. "You've gotta be goddamn kidding me, he already noticed!?" Despite not wanting to, Anna picked up the phone and answered it. If she didn't Kristoff would be even angrier the second call around. "Hellooo, your Highness!"

"Where are you?" the gruff voice snapped.

"At Oaken's Bar," Anna replied honestly.

There was silence. "I'm going to kill you if I don't have an aneurysm first." Another pause. Then there was a deep exhale. "Is your bike there?"

"Nope, I walked."

"I'll be there in five," Kristoff spoke from the other end, "Don't. Move."

The line went dead before Anna could say anything else. She smirked, looking over towards Sven. "Welp, looks like the royal Highness has found me out. Bummer, I was enjoying our conversation."

"The same goes for me," Sven replied honestly.

Anna lept off of the bar stool she was seated on. "I better go wait outside so I don't leave him waiting. Have a good one, Sven. It was nice seeing you!" She gave a wave, heading over to the front door of the bar.

"Nice seeing you, too. Feel free to visit more often, I'm sure Alice would love to see you."

Anna smiled, agreeing. She pushed open the door, blinking at the bright sunlight and warm temperature. Inside it was cool and air conditioned, but the outside was like a furnace! When Kristoff finally arrived five minutes later just as he said Anna felt as if two hours had passed and beads of sweat were snaking their way down her neck.

Kristoff pulled up to the curb, and through the slightly tinted windows Anna could see his fingers impatiently tap against the steering wheel while he walked towards the passenger seat door. The car was nothing extravagant, but it was certainly sleek and stylish enough for Kristoff. The brown color of the car perfectly matched Kristoff's eyes, and the darkened windows mirrored his own hidden and icy demeanor. At least that was how it seemed during most people's first impressions of Kristoff, but after knowing him for three years and having him as her manager for two, Anna had seen sides to him no one would ever believe.

The handle hot from the sun, Anna pulled the door open and jumped inside. The air conditioned interior was almost chilly, but it was sweet relief from the heat outside. Anna let out a deep sigh of contentment as she held up her soft, slightly sweaty locks of strawberry blonde hair and fanned her neck. "Phew, it's really hot out! The heat usually doesn't bother me, but wow!"

"Anna, you know I work really hard to set up and plan your training sessions and schedules, right?" Kristoff asked, his hands on the steering wheel but his foot not on the gas.

"Yeah, I do."

"And you understand how disrespectful it is to ditch them, right?"

"Well, in my defense I won my match yesterday and needed a day off," Anna reasoned.

"Anna, it isn't time to be taking breaks!" Kristoff exclaimed loudly, slamming his hands down onto the steering wheel in frustration and triggering the horn. Startled by the sudden loud noise, Kristoff flinched, but quickly regained his composure. "With the finals coming up in only a few weeks you'll need as much training as you can get if you want to win! I spend hours planning out your training schedule to a tee, but you blatantly ignore them and go off to a bar! Drinking alcohol? Really? Did you know drinking alcohol can cancel out two weeks of practice? And two weeks of practice you cannot lose, I must say."

"Hey, hey, who said I was drinking?" Anna replied, "It just so happens that I was visiting a high school friend who owns the place, and I drank only water."

"Oh," Kristoff began, "But that doesn't change the fact that you skipped practice to go."

Anna sighed, knowing what she had to do. "Okay Kristoff, if it makes you happier I will do a workout this afternoon to make up for the one I skipped."

With a grin like he had won a tough battle, Kristoff nodded. "Good. I'll have it set up immediately."

Anna rolled her eyes at Kristoff's happiness at his 'victory'. While Kristoff was most likely used to Anna's skipping out on practice and having to reschedule it, he always made a big deal about it. Kristoff always claimed it was bad for his image as a manager if he couldn't keep Anna in line, but Anna knew that deep, deep, deep inside, Kristoff did it because he cared. Probably.

Placing his key into the ignition and turning it, Kristoff started her car. He drove out of the parking lot without a word, only turning his head towards Anna briefly, his shaggy bangs swaying with him. Everything about Kristoff was gruff, from his broad figure to his slightly sluggish moves. A stark contrast from his outgoing, strawberry blonde haired coworker.

"Would you like me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"Huh?" Anna bumbled, "Oh, actually, I needed to pick up Olaf from school. 'Sides, my bike is at their house. Do you mind swinging by Weselton High to pick him up? He should be getting out around now."

"I don't see why not."

Olaf was Anna's little brother, seven years younger at the age of 16 and a sophomore at the local high school, Weselton High. The two were as close as siblings could be, and despite not living with each other since Anna moved to her own apartment the two siblings spent a lot of time together. And, with their Uncle Agdar being busy with his work as a politician, Anna was left with the duty to pick Olaf up, so afterwards the two would usually spend time together.

The school came into sight faster than Anna thought it would, and by the masses of students streaming out of the doors Anna could only assume she was right about their release time. She sent a text to Olaf, telling him she was with Kristoff and where they were parked. Anna spotted Olaf soon after, bounding over with his snowman backpack bouncing around and his spiky, brown tinged black hair springing every which way. He pulled the back seat door open and clambered inside. He was breathing heavily, but he greeted Kristoff and Anna nonetheless.

"Hello… Anna…" he panted, "And… hello Kristoff."

"Hiya Olaf!" Anna replied, trying to stifle a chuckle. "How was school today?"

Olaf put a hand up for Anna to wait a moment. He sat there, breathing heavily for long enough time for Kristoff to start his car and maneuver his way out of the jammed high school parking lot. Kristoff always brought Olaf home for Anna if she had practice, so he knew where the kid lived. When Olaf finally caught his breath he looked up and Anna and spoke, "It was pretty good, I guess. I'm pretty sure I failed my history test, though. Mr. Kai put stuff on it that wasn't even in the books!" Olaf explained as he swung his arms around. "Plus having a test at the end of the year is just a waste of time. Like anyone would actually study for it."

"Maybe he said the info out loud, or maybe he expected you to know it," Anna reckoned.

"That's true…" Olaf mumbled, having not considered that as a possibility. He ruffled a hand through his hair, easing out the small knots.

"So, why'd you run to the car, Olaf? Was there some important reason for that?" With each word Anna nodded her head towards a stuffed snowman he secretly has an obsession on which was sitting on the dashboard.

"N-no!" Olaf cried, "Anna, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything," Anna grinned, turning around and relaxing in her seat.

There was silence for a moment, before Olaf spoke again. "So, Kristoff, did you do something to your hair?"

Kristoff didn't even so much as glance in the rear view mirror. "No."

"Oh… well, um, it still looks nice!"

Anna grinned, and while she was tempted to embarrass Olaf more, she chose to instead turn her head towards the window and hide her smile. It was cute, how he loved that little snowman. The boy's shameless attempts at hugging it were even cuter, and Anna would tease him mercilessly about it when they were alone. He always claimed the snowman loved warm hugs.

Lucky for Olaf, Anna saved him from the awkward silence by stimulating another conversation about school. Before long the three of them arrived at Olaf's house, and Anna stepped out of the car alongside him. The heat was just as terrible as when Anna had left the bar, and she couldn't wait to hop on her motorcycle and feel the wind in her hair. As she walked around Kristoff's car and towards the front door, Kristoff's window rolled down and the blonde haired man stuck his head out.

"Anna, practice is going to be around five to six. I'll text you the exact time and place when I get it all set up with the trainer, and if you skip this one…" Kristoff let the silence do the threatening, and when Anna assured him that she wouldn't be skipping and Olaf shouted his goodbyes, he drove off.

"So, Olaf, is Uncle Agdar working today?" Anna asked.

"He's not at the office, but I'm pretty sure he has tons of paperwork to do, so he'll be stuck in his study for a few hours at least," Olaf answered, "Are you staying over?"

"I wish I could, but I gotta head home and start getting ready for practice. By the time I get everything packed it'll be time to go. Tell Agdar I said hi!"

"Oh, okay. Have fun. I'll see ya later," Olaf said, giving Anna a quick hug. He slipped through the doorway and Anna stood alone in the heat.

Anna's motorcycle was unfortunately parked right in the sun, and the black seating and metal heated up to burning temperatures. She pulled it into the shade, waiting for it to cool to a bearable point, and when it did about five minutes later, she hopped on. Kristoff called her motorcycle 'the two wheeled death-trap', and Anna did agree he had a point, but that didn't stop her from riding it wherever she needed to go. Nothing beat the wind blowing against her body as she rode. Well, aside from MMA, that is.

She put her green helmet on, which matches her bike, always practicing proper motorcycle safety. The risk of brain injury from falling while not wearing one was too high, and Anna liked the way her brain was at the moment, thank you very much. She sped off from the driveway, immediately finding her way to the main road. Her own apartment was quite a ways from Olaf's house, and she chose it mostly due to its closeness to the MMA gym and where the finals of the MMA competition were being held.

As the city of Arendelle sped by around her and the buildings became closer and closer together, Anna knew she was nearing her home. Olaf lived right on the outskirts of the city, as their Uncle Agdar enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere much more than the busier center of the city, which was around where Anna lived. Despite the center of the city being much busier and commercialized, only two buildings could really be considered skyscrapers. Alongside them peppering the grounds were many office buildings, apartments, and stores, with fancy window displays and neon signs. No two stores were alike, some with brightly colored signs and logos and some with faded old bricks. The people walking on the sidewalks were just as diverse. Most people walked around in shorts and t-shirts, but there were a few crazy people who were wearing pants, long sleeves, or even both!

Anna shuddered at the idea. She kept on driving, going with the flow of the traffic. When she stopped at a stoplight she heard a few whistles, and turned her head to see a some men waving at her. With a quick glance down, Yang remembered that she was wearing her sports bra and loose cargo shorts. She grinned, not being bothered by her own showiness, but she still ignored the men's pathetic cat calls. When the light turned green she drove off and turned down an empty street, finally arriving home.

The apartment building was only three stories tall, and compared to the others around it, it was relatively small. Old, worn bricks built up the sides, their reddish hue long since faded to a dusty maroon. Creeping ivy gripped a green claw on the building, no one wanting to go through the trouble to remove the plants when they would only be back again with a vengeance. A cobbled path just big enough for a car made its way from the street to beside the building. When Anna pulled her bike into the driveway she drove through the narrow space between the building and her landlord's car to park it in the shade against the building. Keys in hand, Anna pranced up to the front door and went to put her key in the lock, only to have it open before she could.

"Oh, hello Anna." Anna's landlord, Gerda, stood in the doorway. "I was just about to head out."

"Hiya Gerda! I guess I'll see ya later," Anna replied, walking past Gerda and through the doorway.

Gerda was a nice older woman, but only if you followed the rules she set in place for the apartment building. Already in her half a year living in the apartment Anna had seen her evict two and a half tenants. The half was Gerda scaring the man so badly that he moved out without a moment's notice. She certainly didn't look like a scary person, in Anna's opinion, Gerda had grey and some white strands of hair and usually had a good-natured smile on her face, but usually only when she was hanging around in the yard and caring for her precious garden.

Stomping up the three flights of stairs to the door to her apartment, which was the only one on the top floor, Anna practically kicked her door open. It was dark inside, the thick shade still pulled over her window from when she attempted to block out the sun that very morning. Not bothering to even pull up the shade, Anna shut her door and ran over to the air conditioner. Her room was like a sauna, and she didn't care how much more she'd have to pay for running the AC as long as she was comfortable. After all, Anna only need to keep it on for a few minutes before it cooled to a comfortable temperature in the room.

Once the AC was on, Anna looked around the main room. It cleaner than it had been in a while, most of her workout clothes actually landing in the laundry basket this week. Usually when Anna got home from a particularly exhausting workout she'd just strip down and toss her clothes wherever they desired to land before she rushed off to shower and sleep. This week, however, she had had easier workouts, and actually managed to place the clothes in her laundry basket.

The apartment itself was rather generic. There was a small bedroom with an even smaller bathroom attached. There was no bathtub, only a stand up shower. The main area where Anna currently stood wasn't too large either, but it was comfortable. She had a love seat along with a average-sized television across from it. There was also a small kitchen, which housed a fridge, a microwave, an oven, a sink, and a blender. Anna used the blender to make her protein shakes. Anna wasn't a big fan of the flavor she recently purchased, and probably wasn't going to buy it again any time soon.

Anna grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and looked at the time. It was almost five o'clock, and Kristoff had sent a text sometime during her ride home saying the practice was at six. With time to kill, Anna went to her bedroom door, having not remembered closing it that morning, but pulling it open nonetheless. It was dark inside, and she reached over to flick the light switch on. When the light filled the room, Anna screamed.

"What the fuck!" was what left her mouth as she fell backwards onto her bottom. Inside her room, standing perfectly still, was a person. They were dressed in all black with only their arctic eyes visible, making them stand out tremendously. The intruder's eyes narrowed, and Anna just sat there confused. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

The person didn't respond and stepped forward towards Anna. It wasn't until they began to raise their arm did Anna notice their gleaming, curved knife...


End file.
